Nehoden
by Amratin
Summary: Každý ví, že Thor má být korunován králem Asgardu. Ne všichni jsou však přesvědčeni o správnosti tohoto rozhodnutí. Jedním z nich je i Loki, který je pod tíhou okolností, nucen zradit vlastního bratra a vytvořit plán, jak překazit jeho korunovaci.
1. Důvod 1, Thor

Důvod 1. - Thor

Všichni už byli dávno nastoupeni v jednacím sále. Připraveni k vyslechnutí důležité zprávy, pro kterou je nechal Odin nastoupit. Všeotec seděl ve svém trůně, vypadal jako dokonalá socha. Za celou dobu se ani nepohnul, díval se stále směrem k dokořán otevřeným dveřím, z jeho kamenného výrazu se nedalo nic vyčíst. Avšak Loki věděl své. Odin vnitřně zuřil.

Loki se díval z otce ke dveřím a zase zpět. Čekalo se jen na jednu osobu, aby se mohlo začít, jenže nikdo nepřicházel a ani nebyly slyšet hřmotné kroky. Loki se podíval ke své matce, které stál jako vždy po boku. Ve slunečním lesku, který procházel vysokými okny, jí vlasy přímo zářily. Na dnešní den se mimořádně zkrášlila. Muselo ji vadit stejně jako všem ostatním, že tu musí tak oněměle čekat. A přesto mu věnovala úsměv a výraz říkající – však ho znáš. Znal ho. Už v jeho prvních vzpomínkách hrál Thor důležitou roli.

Konečně se ozval dupot a k tomu ještě bujarý hlas. Bratr se musel pozdravit a prohodit pár slov s každým člověkem, kterého po cestě potkal. Loki se zhluboka nadechl.

Thor postupoval do čela sálu a kynul každé tváři, jež se na něho otočila. Což znamenalo úplně každému v místnosti. Naštěstí každá ulička musí mít svůj konec a Thor se postavil před Všeotce. „Otče," pozdravil ho prvorozený.

„Thore Odinsone, princi asgardský, veliteli královských vojsk, synu," Odinův hlas se mohutně rozprostřel po sále. „Do rukou ti byl vložen velký dar, vytvořený samotnými mistry trpaslíky. Avšak ty sám jsi byl schopný prokázat, že jsi tohoto daru hoden. Že máš potřebné kvality k tomu, abys chránil náš drahocenný lid. Proto, Thore Odinsone, můžu s klidným srdcem dnes říci, že v den tvé plnoletosti ti předám vládu nad říší - která je největší z devíti - vládu nad Asgardem."

Thor se hrdě vypjal. „Díky, otče." Otočil se k asgarskému lidu a ve své nepřekonatelné radosti zvedl své kladivo nad hlavu. Masy jásaly. A jen Loki slyšel, jak Všeotci zaskřípaly zuby. V tu chvíli si uvědomil, že se na něho otec dívá. Loki okamžitě sklopil zrak. Frigga naproti tomu byla šťastná z Thorova veselí, jako správná matka. Vnímala však i Lokiho obavy, proto mu pošeptala: „Čas ho naučí." Loki jen kývl.

Thor vmžiku vyzval všechny své známé i náhodné kolemjdoucí a společně se vydali do nejbližšího hostince, roznést dobré zprávy mezi ty, kteří se nemohli účastnit slyšení. Thor zabral nejlepší místo, odkud na něho bylo vidět z celé místnosti, a objednával pro celou hospodu.

Thor upil ze svého piva a začal ve svém nadšení plánovat: „Až ze mě bude král, tak se postarám o to, aby po všech devíti světech znali Asgard a padali před námi – Ásy – na kolena." Ještě že to neslyšel otec. Pomyslel si Loki. Ještě není ani králem a už plánuje zničit mír, který jejich otec tak pracně budoval. Loki se mlčky zdržoval ve svém stínu a s těžkým srdcem poslouchal.

„Na Asgardu jsou přece ti nejlepší muži a ženy, k nimž ostatní vzhlížejí jako ke svým bohům. A my je v jejich obdivu ještě utvrdíme. Co vy na to?" Thor vyzval celou hospodu k bouřlivému souhlasu.

Thor dál pil, hovořil a rozjařoval svoje posluchače. „Naše výpravy se započnou na Jotunheimu. Mrazivý obři byli vždy zdrojem válek a rozporů, proto jim v tom zabráníme jednou provždy." Sálem se rozlehlo další burácení lidu. A čím více jásali, tím více Thora podporovali v jeho smělých plánech.

Loki už toho měl dost. Dopil svůj pohár a bez povšimnutí se vytratil. Otec přece musel vědět, co se stane. Vždyť od Noren se mu dostalo nekonečné moudrosti. Tohle přece nemůže dovolit. Pokud Thor uskuteční alespoň jeden ze svých plánů, Asgardu skončí jeho zlatý věk.


	2. Důvod 2, Frigga

Loki seděl nad učebnicí a nedokázal se soustředit na jediné slovo, které četl. Vracel se stále ke stejné pasáži, ale pořád si nedokázal vůbec nic uvědomit. Tohle se mu nepodobalo. Mhouřil oči. Četl každé slovo. Nic však nezabíralo. Vzhlédl k matce, která nad ním trpělivě stála. Při pohledu do jeho bezradných očí mu věnovala hřejivý úsměv. „Něco tě trápí, Loki?"

Loki pootevřel ústa a snažil se co nejlépe zformulovat své obavy. „Thor se včera předvedl. Z toho všeho, co pronesl, mám strach o bezpečnost naší země. Pokud mohu zapochybovat," Lokiho oči se upíraly do země. Nedokázal čelit své matce. Co pronesl, bylo krajně nevhodné.

„Nesmíš jeho řeči brát vážně. Bavil se s přáteli. Až z něho bude vládce, jistě se zachová zodpovědněji," uklidňovala Frigga svého syna.

„Pokud nemám brát vážně jeho slova již teď, pak co se má změnit po jeho korunovaci? Pořád to bude Thorova mysl a Thorova slova, která vyjdou z jeho úst," Lokiho se zmocňovala úzkost.

„Pod břemenem vlády se už kdejaká hlava zchladila." Frigga se snažila navázat oční kontakt s rozčarovaným chlapcem. „Bude z něho dobrý král," usmála se. Loki však uviděl v jejím úsměvu něco dalšího. Podmínku. Jednou z něho bude dobrý král.

„Víra je vlastnost, které se vládcům nedostává." Jistota umožňovala mír a prosperitu říše.

Frigga se rozhodla být k Lokimu upřímná: „S otcem jsme rozmlouvali o Thorově jmenování již před hodnou dobou. Odin zastává názor, že tradice se musí dodržovat pro stabilitu naší říše. Proto bude Thor jako prvorozený syn jmenován v den své plnoletosti, stejně tak jak před ním váš otec a před ním jeho otec. Rozumnější by však bylo, kdyby Odin ještě nějaký čas počkal."

Loki přikývl. Thor se ještě teď občas choval jako dítě. Jak by mohlo dítě vládnout říši jejich velikosti a významu? Jenže Všeotec své slovo zpátky v žádném případě nevezme. Jeho slovo mělo vždy nezpochybnitelnou váhu. Pokud tedy nešlo o vojenskou taktiku. Ve válce je přece jen povoleno všechno. Zvláště pokud by to mělo zachránit životy vlastních lidí. A tyto životy budou v ohrožení, pokud se Thor dostane na trůn, protože Thor není z mužů, kteří si dokážou hrát se slovy. To byla spíše Lokiho praktika.

To přivedlo Lokiho k myšlence. S Thorovou pověstí a Lokiho schopnostmi by mohli vytvořit perfektního vládce pro Asgard. Stačilo jen, aby mu Thor naslouchal. A to se dalo zařídit.

„Zdravím tě, Lady Loki," ozval se posměváček z otevřených dveří. Loki po něm jen dloubl okem.

„Také tě zdravím, Volstaggu," ozvala se Frigga.

Statečný Volstagg zbledl jako křída. „O-omlouvám se. Nevšiml jsem si vás, má paní," hluboce se uklonil. Jak byl prodejný.

„Ano, ale Lokiho sis všiml velmi dobře…" matka ho začala bránit, jako by nebyl dost starý na to, aby dokázal zvládnout jednu ukřičenou karikaturu Áse. Volstagg na něho hleděl, jako by Loki mohl za jeho nevychování.

Loki nesnášel, jak si ho Thorovi kamarádi dobírali. A to všechno jenom kvůli jedné špatně pochopené příhodě. Loki nemohl za to, že si Thor vybíral za přátele perverzní krvežíznivé loutky. Loki nebude mít nikdy šanci, dostat se k Thorovi blíž než mu jsou jeho váleční spolubratři.

Spoluvláda s Thorem nakonec nejspíš nepřipadá v úvahu.


	3. Důvod 3, Odin

„To přece nemůžeš myslet vážně?" zareagovala Frigga prudce.

Otec s matkou si opět vyměňovali argumenty. Jejich vztah se podobal počasí. Byly časy, kdy po nebi neplul ani jeden mráček, a pak přišly dny, kdy se před smrtonosnou bouří všichni moudří schovávali. Ale ať už bylo jejich počasí jakékoliv, nakonec vždy vysvitlo slunce.

„Jak jinak můžeme docílit toho, že se změní?"

Jen kdyby alespoň jeden z nich myslel na dobro svých poddaných a zavřel dveře.

„No takto rozhodně ne!" odmítala matka. „Vystavuješ tím všechny nebezpečí."

„Jen ať si to zkusí. Ať vidí, jak je vládnutí těžké," otec si stál za svým.

Loki se rozhodl, že se této funkce ujme sám, vzal za kliku a pomalu a potichu zavíral dveře, aby si ho ani jeden z jeho rodičů nevšiml.

„Dostane jednu, dvě lekce, a přijde za mnou pro pomoc jako zpráskaný pes," tvrdil Odin hrdě.

Loki se nedokázal přemoci a nenaslouchat jejich rozhovoru. Jak si Odin mohl myslet, že Thor není stejně tvrdohlavý jako on. Vždyť si byli tak podobní. Co vedlo Odina k přesvědčení, že dělá dobře?

„To dřív přijde za Lokim," namítla Frigga. Při zaznění svého jména se Loki ještě více věnoval rozhovoru.

„Za Lokim?"

„Ano. Chovají se k sobě jako bratři." Jak jinak by se k sobě měli chovat? Matčina odpověď byla přinejmenším nesprávně zkonstruovaná. „Jistě si mezi sebou řeknou více, než co přiznají nám dvěma," dokončila Frigga svoji myšlenku.

„Loki je bystrý, to jistě," přitakal Odin.

„Byl by z něho skvělý státník," řekla Frigga vemlouvavým hlasem.

„Je ti nad míru jasné, že něco takového není možné," Odin se nenechal zviklat. Loki zavřel dveře a odešel přemýšlet na odlehlé místo v královské zahradě.

Lokimu najednou začaly asgardské tradice připadat hloupé. Nebýt práva prvorozeného, mohl by se Loki klidně stát králem Ásů, vždyť i Odin sám přiznal, že by na vládu rozumově stačil, a s Thorem jako velitelem vojsk by se nemusel bát ani nájezdů nepřátel. Thor by je všechny zvládl jedna dvě. Jen nebýt těch dávných pravidel.

„Loki, mohl bych si s tebou promluvit?" vedle něho se náhle objevil otec. Konflikt s matkou asi nabral rychlý spád od chvíle, kdy je Loki opustil. „Heimdall mi řekl, kde tě mám hledat a taky mi řekl, že nejsi nadšený z Thorova budoucího jmenování." Heimdall prostě nedokázal držet jazyk za zuby. Další osoba, na kterou si musel dávat pozor.

„Tak to není. Spíš mám jisté obavy," začal Loki. „Mám Thora rád… Ale dokáže se chovat zodpovědně."

Odin nenechal syna domluvit: „I mě trápí bezpečnost naší říše. Z Thora by mohl být dobrý král, jen potřebuje ještě správně nasměrovat. Uvědomit si jaké to je, držet otěže vlády. A jistě se oba shodneme na tom, že by Thorovi prospěla trocha pokory." Loki souhlasně přikývl.

„Moc může nepokorné lidi zmást," přidal Odin. „Ponaučení by mu jen prospělo, ale proč by za to měla pikat naše zem," šeptal si pro sebe vladař, ale Loki ho dobře slyšel.

Proč tedy otec trval na tom, aby se Thor stal králem namísto Lokiho? „Otče?"

„Ano, Loki," povzbudil ho Odin.

„Chtěl bych se na něco zeptat," Loki si dodával odvahy. Bál se odpovědi, ale přesto ji musel znát.

„Jen se ptej."

„Máš mě rád stejně jako Thora?" Loki rychle přerušil oční kontakt a čekal.

Odin se usmál. „Jsem Všeotec. Z toho plyne, že všechny své děti mám rád stejně." Poplácal Lokiho po zádech a odešel.


	4. Důvod 4, Sleipnir

Otcova odpověď Lokiho však nijak neuspokojila. Popravdě mu působila ještě větší bolest, než kterou dosud cítil. Věděl už jen o jediném místě, kde mohl dojít klidu. Vydal se do stájí. V hlavě mu vířily různé myšlenky. Snažil se alespoň na chvíli potlačit pochyby o vlastním bratrovi a vracel se proto k událostem, které z něho dělaly terč mnohého posměchu.

Ne každý mohl být dokonalý vraždící stroj, jakým byl Thor. Thorovi se nevyrovnal žádný válečník, ať už z Asgardu tak i z ostatních devíti říší. Loki se přesto potřeboval vyrovnat svému bratrovi, aby si vysloužil Odinův obdiv.

Sám se vydal do hlubokých lesů, o nichž věděl, že se v nich skrývají bájná zvířata. Koně dokonalé postavy, se silou býka a rychlostí větru. Nikomu neřekl, kam šel. Nikdo by se ani neptal. Toulal se často. A pokud by se o stvořeních zmínil někomu druhému, mohl by předpokládat, že mu jeho dar Všeotci ukradnou před nosem.

Loki pozoroval stádo vraníků. Po čase poznal všechna jejich útočiště, věděl o místech, kam si chodí odpočinout, kde se pasou, dokázal rozeznat jednotlivá zvířata. Nejvíce ho zaujal mladý hřebec, který vynikal mezi ostatními. Loki neviděl jiného jemu podobného. Byl to ideální dar pro vladaře nejmocnější země.

Netrvalo dlouho a Loki si s hřebcem na okraji stáda vytvořil pevné pouto. Pak už stačilo jen málo, a neobyčejný vraník byl jeho. Vraceli se společně k hlavním branám paláce bok po boku, mladý muž s nezvyklým nesedlaným koněm. Poddaní se nevěřícně dívali na zvláštní zvíře a Lokimu v hlavě zněl tichý výsměch omezených Ásů. Osm koňských nohou jim připadalo komické. Loki však zůstával nad věcí. Předstoupil před svého otce a předvedl mu unikátního hřebce. A Všeotec ho přijal.

Lokimu se však nedostalo vytouženého vděku. Místo toho sklízel urážky a nejapné vtipy na jeho účet. „Jdeš si za potomkem?" ozval se znuděný podkoní.

„Jak nečekané," ucedil Loki. Po kolikáté něco takového slyšel? Dávno to přestal počítat. Jediné, co ho zajímalo, mělo černou srst a dívalo se to na něho velkýma koňskýma očima. Jeho jediný přítel.

Loki ho jemně pohladil po dobře pěstěné srsti a následně ještě chvíli zůstali ticho, čelo na čelo. Loki vydechl a podíval se Sleipnirovi do očí. „Alespoň že v tobě mohu vždycky najít oporu. I přesto že jsi jiný než ostatní, náš lid sis získal svými kvalitami. Přál bych si, aby mě jednou potkalo to samé. Jenže pořád se potýkám jen s odmítáním. Chtěl bych, aby se najednou na mě Ásové podívali a řekli si, Loki je sice mladší, ale již teď se svými znalostmi vyrovná moudrým starcům. Thorovi by přinejmenším pomohl k tomu, aby se stal velkým vládcem, pokud by se sám pro své kvality nestal vládcem… Jak sis zasloužil jejich uznání?" Sleipnir se vypjal do svého hrdého postoje a černá srst mu přecházela v různé odlesky, jak na něho dopadlo venkovní světlo.

„Byl jsi sám sebou. Ale to já nemůžu. Nikdy z toho nevzešlo nic dobrého. Víš, Ásové nemají rádi ostatní pro to, jací doopravdy jsou." Třeba kdyby věděli, jak se Thor doopravdy chová, pak by se jeho jmenování králem alespoň na čas odložilo. Jaká charakterová vada by mohla Thora odvést od slíbené koruny? Bezpochyby jeho horká hlava. Ta je nejedenkrát dostala na bojišti do potíží.

Jak toho ale docílit?

Hlavně aby nikdo na jeho plán nepřišel dřív, než se všechno dá do pohybu. Co by na to řekla matka, nebo otec. A přese všechno, co Loki za poslední dny o Thorovi řekl nebo si o něm pomyslel, stále ho měl rád. Kdyby se Thor dozvěděl, že Loki chystá překazit jeho korunovaci, zlomilo by jim to srdce. Oběma. Jen Lokimu trochu později.

Proto bylo potřeba odstranit Heimdallův všetečný pohled.

„Děkuji ti, Sleipnire," Loki byl vděčný za to, že mu jeho přítel pomohl utřídit si myšlenky. Teď musel Loki pomalu začít s uskutečňováním svých plánů. Nezbývalo už mnoho času.


	5. Vyvození

_Osud nám předurčuje role. Jsme bratři, a proto jsme jako dvě strany jedné mince. Vždy budeme svými největšími protiklady, a pokud tomu nebude jinak, i protivníky. Můj bratr je vládcem nad bouřemi, hromy a blesky. Proto na mě padl úkol užívání slov. Při bouřích se ti ubožáci na Midgardu krčí ve svých chýších a mají strach o vlastní životy. Co by se stalo, kdyby se neuklidnil hněv Thora Hromovládce? Přišli by všichni o život. A tak musím přijít já a nejrůznějšími slovy utišit neklidnou duši svého bratra. Nebo někdy opustím Asgard a vydám se k nim, k těm malým, a vyprávím jim příběhy, díky nimž zapomenou na bouři, která venku zuří a ze slov se probudí až ve chvíli, kdy je veškeré nebezpečí zažehnáno. Nemohlo být jinak, než že se ze mě stal patron lhářů a podvodníků. Nehodný již ze zvuku svého titulu._


	6. Důsledek

Nedělal to kvůli sobě, ale pro dobro svého lidu. A i když byl Thor nejlepší volbou pro krále Asgardu, v tuto chvíli představoval především hrozbu. Proto se muselo zabránit jeho jmenování a ještě trochu Thora poučit.

Všichni už byli dávno na svých místech. Odin seděl ve svém trůnu s mocným Gungnirem ve své ruce, upřeně hleděl před sebe a i tak dokázal vnímat přítomnost svých dvou věrných harvanů, Huginna a Muninna. Na schodech z jedné strany stála hrdě Frigga s Lokim, který byl zamlklý více než obvykle, a Sif. Na druhé straně se tyčila Válečnická trojka, jak si říkali.

Ale nejdůležitější člověk dnešního dne se pořád neobjevil. Dával si načas. Svou nepřítomností si čím dál více zasloužil osud, který ho nejspíše čekal. Existovalo tolik věcí, jež se mohly pokazit, a Thor by se poté skutečně stal králem. Musel však zůstat klidný a nenechat na sobě nic znát. Nervozita mu nijak nepříslušela.

Konečně se rozjařil dav lidí. To znamenalo jen jediné. Thor se již objevil. Jak se ohlasy veselí přibližovaly, dalo se vyčíst stoupající napětí na Lokiho tváři. Byl podobný dávným věštcům se svým výrazem, jenž jasně říkal, tohle nemůže dobře dopadnout. A Thor se choval, jako by mu patřil svět.

Thor udělal čest svému vychování a alespoň poklekl. Položil Mjölnir, sundal si helmu a vzhlédl k otci. Vládce Asgardu povstal a udeřil zlatým kopím do podlahy, aby si zjednal důstojné ticho.

„Thore Odinsone, můj dědici, můj prvorozený, věrný ochránce mocného kladiva Mjölniru, ukovaného v srdci umírající hvězdy, nástroje hodného krále, jehož schopnosti ničit stejně jako stavět není ve vesmíru rovno. Chrání nejen Asgard, ale i životy nevinných ve všech devíti světech…" pro dnešní den si Odin připravil zvláštně slavnostní a zvláště dlouhou řeč. Snad se tedy všechno podaří.

„Přísaháš, že budeš chránit všech devět světů?"

„Přísahám." Thor znal způsoby, jak ochránit okolní světy.

„A přísaháš, že budeš hájit mír?" Odin zněl najednou naléhavěji.

Thorovo odhodlání však neohrozil. „Přísahám."

„A přísaháš," tato část byla pro Odina a pro celou říši nejpodstatnější. „Že blaho světů postavíš nadevše a zapomeneš na vlastní sobecké zájmy? Loki si pozorně prohlédl svého pyšného bratra, který si nebyl vědom vlastních chyb.

„Přísahám," Thor zvolal na celý sál.

„Potom tě," nervozita stoupala čím dál víc. „Já, Odin Všeotec," už jen pár slov a osud země bude zpečetěn. „Prohlašuji," plán přece musel vyjít. A také že vyšel. V pokladnici se nepozorovaně objevili Mraziví obři. Loki to dokázal. „Mraziví obři."

Odin si konečně mohl vydechnout. Jeho šachová partie vyšla na výbornou. Měl se za co pochválit. Dnešní den vyšel podle nejlepších očekávání. A všech devět světů bylo opět díky němu v bezpečí. Jen aby efekt jeho snažení dlouho trval.


End file.
